Digimon Tamers: The Lustful Vixen
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Renamon was transformed into a slutty vixen and she has Guilmon in her sights. But when a new threat appears, can the Tamers save the world with a sex-crazed fox on their side?
1. The new Renamon

A couple of years had passed since the D-Reaper and the other events had occurred in Shinjuku, which were stopped by the combined efforts of the Digimon Tamers and the government agency, Hypnos, to which peace had been brought to both worlds, up to the point where a bond had been established between both worlds, thanks to the Digimon of the Tamers, who had made and kept a promise where Digimon could enter the Real World, to find jobs, make friends, even search to see if there was a human out there that was destined to be their Tamer, while humans were welcomed to the Digital World to start new lives or continue their old ones, as well as spread their ideals, ideas and products to the Digimon community.

With their mission completed, the Digimon were all planning to return to the Real World to see their human partners.

However, while seeing the D-Ark come over the horizon, Terriermon noticed they are one member short.

"Hey, where's Renamon?" He asked.

"Oh, she was suppose to catch up with us, but she was late." Impmon said in reply.

"You guys wait here. I'll go find her." Guilmon volunteered as he then headed off to find the vixen Digimon.

"You better hurry, Guilmon!" Terriermon called out him. "The D-Arc is on a tight schedule and if you miss it, it could be days before we can send it back."

-Meanwhile-

Renamon was walking towards the others in an embarrassed state, for she had undergone some very noticeable changes.

Her breasts were now exposed and around the size of EE.

Her bottom had grown, while vagina and belly button were now revealed.

Thinking back, Renamon felt foolish as to how she came to such a situation, for she had swam through a lake and she came out with these new features on her.

"If I knew I be going through the Digi-Morph Spring to get to the other side, then I wouldn't have..." Renamon began to say, but then sighed. "Man, what would Rika say when she see my chest like this."

However, Renamon broke from her problems when she heard an evil laugh echoing around her, making her brace herself as she moved into her fighting position.

"Who's there!?" She shouted, getting no reply.

And before she could ask again, a long black tail suddenly shot out, wrapped around her, trapping Renamon in his coils, with her face and boobs poking out from the top.

Renamon groaned out as she struggled to break free, but couldn't gather the strength needed, before she was met with her captor, Orochimon.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A lone vixen Digimon with human features eh?" One of the heads said.

"Orochimon? What are you're doing? Let me go!" Renamon snarled.

"Oh I think not. We have something planned for you!" Orochimon said, smirking as he spoke.

Renamon was confused, both by what Orochimon had planned and what he meant by 'we'.

But before Renamon could ask, let alone say a single word, one of his heads starts to flash different colours, which Renamon noticed and tried her hardest to look away, but foolishly opened her left eye and it flashed different colours.

Starting to feel lightheaded, Renamon managed to ask. "Wha... what are you doing...?"

"Look at me with both eyes, if you please." Orochimon said.

Renamon couldn't resist as both her eyes flashed with different colours, before with a small ding went off in her mind and the foxy Digimon fell completely under the snake's Digimon control, her eyes flashed with many colours, while a huge, goofy smile appeared on her face.

With the vixen under their control, Orochimon uncoiled her, to which Renamon just stood in place like a statue, showing off her nudity.

"Take those gloves off, you don't need them anymore." Orochimon told her.

Doing as she was told, Renamon grabbed and removed both of her gloves, throwing them away, before she remained in place, still smiling and eyes flashing.

Though as she remained in place, seeming like her mind had been removed of all thoughts, something was going on in her head.

-In Renamon's mind-

The vixen Digimon found herself falling in a multi-coloured scenery.

Her eyes still flashing and the goofy smile remained on her face.

"Can you hear me?" A female voice then echoed from nowhere, causing Renamon to nod.

"Yes, I can hear you..." Renamon replied in a distant tone.

"Good. Thanks to Orochimon, you are under his control but this is perfect. Listen to my commands. You are no longer the proud warrior Digimon you once were. You still can fight and Digivolve, but you no longer desire fighting or deleting Digimon."

"Who are you...?" Renamon asked curiously, before saying. "You sound amazing..."

'I am your lust, your desire, your sexuality. You are now going to be a new Digimon. A sexy, sex-crazed and slutty Digimon. All you care about is the one Digimon of your desires, your new naked body and anything sex-related." The lustful side of Renamon replied, which caused Renamon to smile, before moaning as she felt her boobs, ass and vagina hungry for sex. "Yes... lustful... sex-crazed Digimon..."

"When you awake, the male digimon of your dreams will rescue you. You will become his sex-slave, you will love him with your heart, you are his to command."

"I will become my master's sex slave..." Renamon replied submissively.

"Good girl. Now enjoy the dream." The voice said, before it disappeared, leaving Renamon smiling as she then reached up to one of her boobs and her vagina and began to rub and massage them, finding herself getting quite wet and sexually excited as she played with herself, increasing her actions as she used her tail to rub and spank her own ass.

And as her lust continued to consume her mind, Renamon cried out. "I AM RENAMON, NO LONGER WILL I BE A FIGHTER DIGIMON! I AM A SEX SLUT! A SEX TOY! A PUPPET! I WILL FIND MY MASTER AND I WILL MAKE MYSELF HIS! THIS IS WHO I AM!"

With her declaration, Renamon completed her transformation as she fell deeper into her lust, before exploding into twenty Renamon-coloured hearts, floating around the multi-coloured area, some with her boobs, ass and vagina on it, while one heart had her smiling face upon it.

Then they reformed into one, only Renamon was now a ball, with her face and boobs on front, her ass on back, while she remained in her lustful trance, smiling as she bounced herself around the area.

-Outside of Renamon's mind-

Renamon just stood there, still hypnotised and standing like a statue, smiling as Orochimon looked over her.

"Now, to do away with her." He said as he opened his mouth, ready to eat the vixen Digimon whole.

However...

"Pyro Claws!" Guilmon announced in a strong tone as he appeared out of nowhere and slashed through all the heads of the snake Digimon with a set of blazing claws, causing the Digimon to scream as it was then deleted.

And with Orochimon gone, Renamon's eyes returned to normal, while Guilmon approached her, checking to see if Renamon was all right.

"That was close. You were almost a Renamon sandwich to that guy." Guilmon commented, before he asked. "Are you alright, Renamon?"

Renamon looked down and smiled sexilly at her hero as she was now a changed Digimon.

"Oh, I am alright, my beloved Master." She replied, smiling lustfully at Guilmon.

"Oh good. For a moment I thought..." Guilmon began to say until he realized what Renamon had called him.

"Master!?" Guilmon asked in shock.

"Yes. For you are now my new Master, my lord, my love, my everything. I now belong to you and exist for the sole purpose to please you." Renamon replied as she walks over to him sexually.

"R... Renamon, are you...?" Guilmon tried to ask, but was stopped when Renamon grabbed Guilmon, put his face in her boobs and hugged him.

"Oooh, how I love your face in my tits." She purred, making Guilmon blush deeply, before he broke from Renamon's breasts and asked. "What's gotten in you?"

"Make me yours', my Master. I am your slave, your sex doll, everything you ask is my command." Renamon smiled as she licked Guilmon's face, continuing to show her affection and her lust.

Guilmon was a little freaked out but he knew he had do something.

"We're heading back to the real world. Maybe Rika can help you." He said.

"Of course, Master. It may be good to see Rika again, however it's you I've always wanted." Renamon replied as she got on fours, happily showing off her ass to Guilmon, while winking in lust.

"Oh boy." Guilmon sighed in worry, unsure how to explain what had happened, but just hoped there was a way to reverse the condition Renamon was in.

-A while later-

"What the matter with fox-face?" Impmon asked as all the Digimon were in the D-Arc, looking at Renamon, who was walking around Guilmon on fours, purring lustfully.

"I don't know. Something must have happened to her while she was hypnotised. Now I am all she thinks of." Guilmon said, blushing as he felt Renamon's tail brush against his chest.

"Oh, Master Guilmon. I am all yours' to command. I am your sex toy. Please mate with me, right here, right now." Renamon purred, not caring that the others were around.

"Renamon, what's with that language?" Lopmon gasped.

"I have no idea what she's talking about either." Guilmon said in reply.

"I only hope Rika and the others can find a way to fix her." Terriermon said.

-Within the Real World, some time later-

"She's what!?" Rika asked as Guilmon told her and Takato what had happened, while Renamon had spent the time during Guilmon explanation to curl up on his lap, nuzzling him and taking in the scent of her Master.

"So Renamon now think she is your slave or something?" Takato asked.

"She was hypnotised by Orochimon, who was planning to eat her." Guilmon said, before adding. "But something must have made her what she is now when I broke the hypnosis."

"Oh dear. Well, Guilmon I hate to say this but we need you to look after her while we find a cure or something, but I doubt that is possible." Rika sighed, looking at Renamon with nothing but concern.

"You mean you want me to 'take her'?" Guilmon asked, shocked.

"No, no, no. Just play with her, but don't mate with her just yet, just make her happy, while we find out what happened to her." Takato told Guilmon in reply.

Guilmon sighed in defeat and agreed, which caused Renamon to smile happily at hearing that she would be spending all her time with Guilmon.

"Master, play with me." Renamon chirped, kissing his cheek, before nuzzling her cheek against his, making Guilmon sweatdrop.

This was going to be a long time for him.


	2. First Day With the New Renamon

The next day, Guilmon was with Impmon, walking in the park while talking about the incident.

"So Takato and Rika asked you to take care of Renamon while they find a way to undo the brainwashing?" Impmon asked, making Guilmon nod and say in reply. "Yeah. Well what could I do? If I said no, Rika would beat me up."

"Well, good luck with her." Impmon said confusing Guilmon.

"And why say that?" He asked.

"Renamon is very needy when it comes to love. I know, because she always tried to help me. And she is relentless" Impmon answered in reply, causing Guilmon to say in a sarcastic tone. "Thanks for the warning."

As both continued to converse, they soon came to a stop, for a large muddy puddle was before them and almost blocked their path.

"Where'd this come from?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know, but this it must be a foot deep." Impmon guessed.

"I guess we have to walk around it" Guilmon suggested, something Impmon agreed with, only another Digimon had something else in mind.

"Master!" Renamon called out as she hugged Guilmon from behind, causing both to fall forward and in the mud, while Impmon looked from the side and saw Guilmon now lying face down in the mud, while Renamon, all covered in mud, was on top of him.

"Sheesh. She's worse than I thought." Impmon commented, while Guilmon pulled his face out and wiped the mud off his eyes, before he felt Renamon wrap her arms around him and say in a loving and lustful tone. "Oh, Master. Your beloved slave is here."

"Renamon! Now look what you've done, we're all dirty!" Guilmon snapped angrily, which Renamon took no notice and just smiled as she then got to her feet and rubbed her mud-covered boobs.

And while Renamon seemed to be enjoying herself, Guilmon groaned out. "Aww... look at me. I'm covered in head to toe in mud."

"Then that's a perfect time, my Master. I found this amazing spring with a waterfall we could go to and get clean." Renamon said with a smile.

"Renamon, I..." Guilmon began to say, but Renamon grabbed his arm and dragged him after her, leaving Impmon, who called out. "Good luck with her."

-Meanwhile-

With Takato and Rika, the pair had headed over to Rika's, gathering what information they could on female Digimon, hypnosis and anything that could be of use to them in helping Renamon in her condition.

"You find anything?" Takato asked, as Rika came in with sheets of paper and told Takato in reply. "Only one. It says here, hidden within every female Digimon, there is a lust that can be hard to control. Once a female's lust awakens, no force in the universe can stop it. The only thing a female digimon desires, is a male to claim her as her mate."

"Well we can't have her mating yet. Guilmon's not that confident in Renamon in mating with her yet." Takato said in reply.

"That is why we need to find a cure for this, otherwise Renamon will be a slave to her desires forever." Rika said.

Curious and concerned for Renamon, Takato asked. "Can she still fight though?"

"Yes, although whenever her Master is in danger, she will remain a slave to her desires." Rika replied, before she sat down and sighed.

"Renamon... she's really changed so much after what that snake did to her." The Nonaka said, causing Takato to place his hand on Rika's shoulder and say in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry we will find a way to help her. I promise."

Rika nodded in reply.

"Thank you." She said, grateful for Takato's kindness, but was still worried for Renamon and hoped they could undo the effects on her as soon as possible.

-With Guilmon and Renamon-

Just as she had promised, Renamon had brought her Master to a spring with a waterfall beside it.

"It sure is amazing." Guilmon admitted, before he had to ask. "But don't you want to bathe in private?"

"Of course not. I will bathe with you my beloved Master. After all, I am all yours' now." Renamon replied in a submissive tone.

"No, really, Renamon. I..." Guilmon began to say, but stopped when Renamon playfully picked him up and tossed him into the water.

Quickly emerging, Guilmon swam to the surface, only to gasp when Renamon was over him in a cannonball dive on top of them, causing both to go underwater again.

"Sheesh. She was never like this before" Guilmon said as he rose from the water, only to be interrupted when Renamon's huge boobs rested on his head. Guilmon was still covered by bits of mud while Renamon emerged nice and clean.

"So Master, do you like my breasts?" Renamon asked with a smile.

"You can do anything you want to them, and to me." She then added in an enticing tone.

"You are not yourself, Renamon." Guilmon tried to say, but Renamon just ignored and began to rub her paws across his chest, washing the mud off of his body.

"Oh Master, your muscles are so strong." Renamon purred as she continued to let her hands roam across Guilmon's chest, before going lower and making the red dino Digimon blush and question in shock. "Renamon! What are you're doing?"

"Oh you're so big. I want you so bad" Renamon purred as her hands had made their way down Guilmon's body and to his member, which she began to stroke.

And while part of Guilmon liked the feel of Renamon's paws rubbing his lower regions, he remained focused and said in a stern tone. "No we cannot mate yet. Takato and Rika said not to! They told me to play with you but not do anything drastic yet."

"There's nothing wrong with me playing with your cock, is there, my Master?" Renamon asked.

"As long as you feel good, that's all that matters." The foxy Digimon then stated.

"Renamon, if you don't cut it out, I'll spank you!" Guilmon threatened.

"Spanking? What a brilliant idea." Renamon cheered as she moved away from Guilmon, over to the surface and positioned herself on all fours, lifting up so her bottom was in the air.

Shaking her butt, Renamon said as she look back at Guilmon with lust. "Spank me, Master. I have been a bad girl."

"Me and my big mouth." Guilmon sighed, before he went over to Renamon, about to tell her to stop when he felt a more dominant side of him take over, to which he held up his claw up and quickly brought it down, spanking Renamon's ass and making the vixen Digimon moan in lust.

"Oh spank me more, Master. I must be punished." Renamon moaned, before Renamon moaned louder as continued, spanking her, while managing to keep himself in control from resorting to his basic instincts and mounting the vixen Digimon right there.

-Later that night-

Guilmon returned to the shed in the park, exhausted, while a happy Renamon followed him, her ass a bit red from her Master's firm hand on her buttocks.

"Phew. What a strange day." Guilmon commented as he lay on his back and then said. "I need some sleep."

"Master. I'll be your pillow if you want" Renamon offered with a smile as she then sat down and force Guilmon to rest his head on her boobs.

"There. Comfy right?" The vixen asked.

"This is too weird for words. I just hope Takato and Rika finds what's wrong with you soon." Guilmon said, but Renamon just smiled, not caring if she were to remain as Guilmon's slave and soon fell asleep, while Guilmon sighed as he remained on her breasts, though part of him was rather comfortable and enjoying being so close to the sexy/brainwashed vixen.


	3. A Vixen's Desire

As soon as Renamon had drifted off to sleep did she enter her dream-like world again, finding herself alone to think about her beloved Guilmon, which made her body quite hot and aroused.

"So, how are you my little slut?" A voice asked, the same voice who awakened Renamon's lust came again, only this time Renamon saw a figure walking towards her.

"My lust... my desire..." Renamon replied with a smile, knowing who the figure was and watched as the lust took form, becoming another Renamon, only the second Renamon had pink gloves, each had a red heart mark on them instead of the yin/yang symbol.

She had heart shaped marking on her legs and a set of beautiful, pink coloured eyes.

Slyly, the lustful Renamon asked. "So you found your Master?"

"I did. I must have him... I need him... I want him so bad..." Renamon admitted, only to say. "But he shows little interest in me. How can I get his attention so he will accept me as his slave?"

"I know you want him." The lustful side of Renamon said in reply, before she approached her counterpart and began to rub, massage and fondle Renamon's boobs.

"And I am here to help you. You need to show him how bad you want him." Renamon's lust then told her, before showing her dominance in her dream as she picked Renamon up and began to squash the foxy Digimon in her hands, making the yellow vixen moan in lust.

"I will show him how bad I want him." Renamon said happily as if she was in a trance, while she was squashed around, loving the feel of her lustful look-a-like's hands touching her boobs and ass.

"Play with him, love him, show him that you mean it." The lust of Renamon said as she finished her Renaball, making the entranced Digimon smile in lust.

"But how?" Renaball asked as the lustful side to her bounce Renamon like a basketball, before telling her. "Show him your sexy side. Show him what you've got."

Renamon/Renaball loved the idea as she was dribbled and bounced around, the thought of Guilmon yiffing her was all she could think of and continued to excite her.

"Yes, I will do that... I am his toy, his slave, I will do anything he demands..." Renamon said lustfully, just as her lustful side span her around on her finger.

"Excellent." The lustful Renamon said as she smiled, setting Renamon down and returning her back to her normal form, where she then told the foxy Digimon."And to help you go even further in lust, let me help you."

With that, the lustful Renamon approached Renamon and spanked her bottom, making the vixen moan in lust.

"Oh, yes...! Play with me more... more...!" She moaned loudly, losing herself to her lust and desires as the lustful side to her continued to spank her butt with her right paw, while her left went back to Renamon's chest and rubbed Renamon's boobs again, making her nipples go hard.

As she continued to play with Renamon more, the yellow vixen knew this what she wanted all along, for Guilmon to engage in such pleasures with her, with her in a submissive role and allowing Guimon to do with her as he desired.

Continuing to add to Renamon's pleasure, her lustful side began to finger Renamon's vagina, making the vixen hungry for the red dino Digimon more, craving his body and desiring what it'd feel like to have him inside of her.

But soon, Renamon was unable to hold back her thoughts and feelings of pleasure as she had her orgasm and came, releasing her cum over her lustful sides's fingers, which she then removed and smirked as she watched Renamon collapse onto her back, staring with a dazed smile at her lustful form.

"Please, let me wake up so I can pleasure Master Guilmon." Renamon moaned, earning a nod from the lustful Renamon.

"Then go to him, now." She said in reply, causing the area around the two to fade as Renamon began to regain consciousness and soon woke up.

With Renamon now awake, she smiled to see Guilmon, who was still sleeping beside her, making the foxy Digimon lustfully lick her lips, before slowly crawling over to Guilmon.

Gently climbing on top of him, Renamon took a moment to admire Guilmon, his handsome face and muscular body, it made her wonder why she hadn't allowed Guilmon to mate with her in the past.

But putting such thoughts aside, Renamon moved her head down and ran her tongue all over his face, breaking Guilmon from his sleep and shocking him as he awoke.

"Renamon!?" Guilmon questioned, stunned by her behaviour, which just caused Renamon to stop her actions and smile at the red dino Digimon.

"Hello Master." Renamon said as Guilmon rose up to see her walking on fours, walking around him, while looking at him with lustful eyes.

"Today, I cannot hold back any longer. Take me. Make me yours'." The foxy Digimon suddenly moaned out, pouncing on top of Guilmon, where she placed her right hand behind Guilmon head, forced it up, where it met hers' in a deep and lustful kiss.

However, while part of Guilmon liked the kiss, even wanting to continue, he managed to pull Renamon off of him and told her. "Renamon, you heard what Rika and Takato said."

"Who cares what they said? They do not own me, you do." Renamon replied, before she turned around, positioned herself on all fours, showing off her ass and vagina as she then said. "My vagina and anal are hungry for your cock. Plus my boobs want your hands on them."

"Ravish me, my Master. My body is all yours'." Renamon then moaned, just as her eyes suddenly turned from their normal blue to a lustful pink, which Guilmon noticed.

"Hold it, Renamon. Try and calm down." Guilmon said, trying to reason with her, but the foxy Digimon just ignored him.

"I am not waiting anymore. Ready or not, here comes your loving slave." Renamon smiled as she pounced on top of him again, making Guilmon fall onto his back, while doing his best from Renamon trying to get her paws on his cock.

-A while later-

Somehow managing to escape Renamon's lustful advances, Guilmon reached Takato and Rika's room, where he slammed the door behind him, causing Takato and Rika to both turn to see the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark, panting and sweating with fear.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

"She is even more sex-crazed than before, not even words could reach her. Now she wanted more than ever to get... you know?" Guilmon told his Tamer in reply.

Knowing Guilmon was having trouble with Renamon, Takato nodded, but had information, he just wasn't sure how Guilmon would react to it.

"Sadly we've got more trouble. Turns out there's only one way to cure Renamon in her current condition. You have to mate with her." Takato said, which left Guilmon quiet until the words registered in his head, making him question. "What!?"

"Turns out that her lust is more powerful than anything and it is now turning her into the sex-crazed Renamon you are trying to avoid." Rika said in reply, before a serious expression appeared on Rika's face as she then went on. "Guilmon, I don't like it as much as you do, but we have no choice. You have to do it."

"But I don't want to take advantage of her." Guilmon said, thinking the worst when Renamon would be thinking clearly, making him think she'd blame him for what had happened to her.

"And if you're not careful, she'll just have her way with you." Rika pointed out.

"What if she is still hungry for more and I don't have enough energy?" Guilmon had to ask.

"Then she'll be as horny as she was, now and forever." Takato informed, placing a hand on Guilmon shoulder as he told his partner. "I know this is all troubling for you, boy, but if you don't do it, her lust would create a new problem for all of us."

Confused, Guilmon asked."What do you mean?"

"See that cloud up there?" Takato asked back, pointing to a huge pink cloud above the park.

"All of that is Renamon's lust and desire. Soon it will all become a powerful being that none of us will defeat." Takato told Guilmon, making him question. "Well how do you defeat it?"

"You must do her until she is satisfied. That monster will soon be born very shortly. And when it comes into existence, it will absorb Renamon, adding her power to itself. However, it will be destroyed while you mate with her and manage to get Renamon to experience a powerful orgasm." Rika said.

Surprised by the information, Guilmon then asked. "How'd you figure all of this out?"

"Yamaki told us, and all the Tamers agreed to buy you some time" Takato said in reply, which caused Guilmon to sigh in defeat, before he gave his reply.

"Alright. I'll do it. She wants me anyway. Just buy me as much time as you can." Guilmon said.

"You've got it." Takato promised in reply, making Guilmon nod and was about to take his leave when Rika spoke up.

"Guilmon... I am sorry about all this, but I do appreciate it." She said, before showing her gratitude as she smiled and gave Guilmon a small hug.

After Rika finished, Guilmon nodded as he went to do what he had to do with Renamon, while Takato and Rika headed off, to join the others in fighting the new force that was coming for them, and for Renamon.


	4. The Creation of Lilithmon, Lord of Lust

The Tamers were rushing towards the centre of the park where the huge pink cloud was forming.

"Please don't tell me Renamon's lust did this." Impmon said, his tone sounding a little worried.

"Afraid so. Guilmon's off to check up on her while we fight whatever that thing is." Rika said in reply.

"I still cannot believe this cloud formed from Renamon's emotions." Henry commented, before noticing a form starting to emerge from the clouds, making him call out. "Something is coming out of it!"

Looking at the pink cloud, a shadowy figure then emerged from it and dropped to the ground, revealing itself to look like Sakuyamon, only her armour was pitch black and the yin yang symbols the real Sakuyamon had on her armour were replaced with the bat shaped mark, the mark of Evil.

"Who are you?" Asked Terriermon.

"Sakuyamon?" Calumon asked, thinking it to be Renamon for a moment, but felt a dark energy radiating from the figure, scaring him.

"I am only using this figure because of the lust this one is giving me. I am actually Lilithmon." The creature said as she rose.

"Lilithmon?" Takato questioned, hearing of her, but never expecting to encounter a Digimon like her, or in such circumstances.

"That is correct. Unlike most Digimon who were created from Data or digital Viruses, I was made from the uncontrollable lust your vixen friend is producing." Lilithmon explained in reply.

Knowing such a Digimon would have wicked intentions, Ryo asked. "And just what are you up to?"

"I plan to make myself complete by finding Renamon and absorbing her into my being. With her, my power will be complete, allowing me to enslave both your precious worlds." Lilithmon stated in reply.

"But don't fret, I promise I'll let you boys survive." Lilithmon then said, before her tone turned and she purred. "I could always use pets to keep me 'company'."

"You're sick!" Impmon snarled.

"Impmon is right. We'll just have to stop you before you can achieve your evil goals!" Henry said back, drawing out his D-Power and faced Terriermon.

"Time for a Biomerge!" He announced, earning a nod and a determined look from Terriermon, just as the D-Power unleashed its energy.

"Terriermon, Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!" The pair called out, combining Henry and Terriermon's power into one, creating the Mega Level Digimon.

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!" He announced, joining his friends, alongside Impmon, who Digivolved to Beelzemon, before the Tamers braced themselves, knowing Lilithmon would be a challenge to overcome.

But seeing she was outnumbered, Lilithmon showed no worry and just asked. "Are you boys just going to stand there like cowards, or do I have to come over?"

"I'll show you who's a coward!" Beelzemon yelled, his temper getting the better of him as he charged at Lilithmon, claws drawn and began to strike with his 'Darkness Claw' attack, swinging his arms at the false Sakuyamon, trying to tear her to pieces.

But with each slash, Lilithmon countered every single of Beelzemon's attacks by blocking with her dark copy of Sakuyamon's spear, making her smirk, which enraged Beelzemon further.

"You think this is funny?" Beelzemon questioned, before drawing out one of his shotguns and yelled. "Laugh at this! Double Impact!"

Pulling the trigger, Beelzemon fired and struck Lilithmon, filling the area around the pair with smoke as his shot went off and exploded upon contact with the demon Digimon, making Beelzemon smirk, thinking he had destroyed her, but was proven wrong when black flames, shaped like a vicious fox shot out and hit his chest, making Beelzemon cry out from the pain as he was thrown back and De-Digivolved back to Impmon, where he and the others looked to see Lilithmon emerge from the smoke, her spear ablaze with the same black flames that took Beelzemon down, while she showed no signs of physical injury.

Stunned that Beelzemon's attack had no effect on her, but not ones for giving up, while Guardromon and MarineAngemon stayed back to check on Impmon and heal him up, MegaGargomon and Justimon took a stand against Lilithmon.

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Justice Burst!"

Releasing an onslaught of missiles and a combination of energy, the attacks struck Lilithmon, devastating the area around her in an almighty blast.

But remembering how Beelzemon failed to damage Lilithmon, even at close range, MegaGargomon and Justimon all remained on alert, waiting to see if their attacks had at least damaged the demonic Digimon.

But as the clouds of smoke died down, all were shocked to see Lilithmon, standing in place, the whole area around her destroyed, while she didn't suffer in the slightest.

And from her stance, it looked as though she didn't even counter the attack or defend against it.

"Cute." Lilithmon commented, before holding up her spear.

"But let me show you what real power is." She then said, bringing the weapon forth, followed by a large swarm of black and rotted rose petals, which swept around MegaGargomon and Justimon, making all three groan out as they could feel their energy being drained, making them then collapse to their knees, while Lilithmon smiled darkly.

"That's it. Kneel before your new owner, my pets." She teased, enjoying the combination of seeing the Digimon suffering and trying to resist against her attack.

"And now for a taste of my power." Lilithmon then said, drawing a green circle of magic before her.

"Phantom Pain!" The demon Digimon announced, stabbing her spear into the incantation and causing a mass of negative energy to shoot from it, striking MegaGargomon and Justimon with a tremendous amount of force, it sent all three hurdling back, making them crash to the ground several feet away.

And with such damage, none were able to withstand or hold their own, causing the Biomerges to dispel, leaving the injured forms of Henry, Ryo and their Digimon.

"Not only is she capable of using her power, as well as Sakuyamon's, she seems impervious to damage." Henry commented, picking Terriermon up, who groaned and asked. "Is she immortal or something?"

"As long as Renamon is in her lustful form, we cannot harm her" Rika guessed, making Takato think. 'Guilmon, you have to hurry and mate with her. We're running out of time.'

-With Guilmon-

Rushing back to his shed to check on Renamon, Guilmon stopped for a moment when he saw his shed was glowing with a strange pink aura.

"Takato is right. Whoever they are fighting, it's coming from Renamon." Guilmon said as he ran inside, stopping in shock at Renamon and the condition she was now in, to which the Hazard Digimon found Renamon on fours, breathing lustfully as her tongue hung out, her eyes were a dark shade of pink, while a pink aura was flowing out of her being.

"Renamon!" Guilmon called out, making Renamon smile at hearing Guilmon voice, before she turned her head and gave a sexy smile.

"Oh, Master. You are back. Will you mate with me now? My body hungers for you." Renamon moaned, wagging her boobs and butt, trying to entice Guilmon into having his way with her.

Ignoring Renamon's actions, Guilmon replied, his tone serious as he told her. "Renamon, your urges are creating a new and dangerous Digimon. You have to control your lust."

However, Guilmon's words just fell on deaf ears.

"I don't care about that. I want you! I want to be ravished by you! Yiff me! Oh, Master, yiff me!" Renamon moaned, her tone sounding more begging than before.

Seeing Renamon was still not in her right mind, Guilmon groaned as he thought. "It's no good. I can't reach her."

"Well, I guess I have no choice." He then said as he approached Renamon and told her. "Fine, you little slut. You wanna be yiffed? I'll give you the longest sex session you ever had."

Hearing that, Renamon's eyes widened with joy.

"You gonna make me yours finally, Master?" She asked, feeling herself getting that more excited.

"Of course. Let's do this." Guilmon replied, not backing down and was about to get on top of Renamon, only for the vixen to suddenly pounce on Guilmon, knocking him on his back, where she then kissed him deeply.

Surprised at first, but from the pleasant sensation of her kiss, Guilmon kissed Renamon back.

But as the pair remained in their positions, Guilmon knew he had to let his dominant side take him over in order to help free Renamon and restore her mindset back to its more logical and focused one.

Breaking from her lips, Guilmon looked at Renamon, who smiled at her Master, tail swaying around, curious as to what Guilmon would do to her.

"Renamon, I'll start off with spanking you." He told her, before asking. "You ready?"

Showing her excitement, Renamon removed herself from Guilmon chest, got back on her hands and knees, while showing off her butt.

"Spank me Master. Make me yours." She purred, giving herself a quick spank to entice Guilmon over to her.

And though reluctant, part of Guilmon felt a little turned on, feeling that mating with Renamon wouldn't be as much a task as he had thought.


	5. True Love Beats Pure Lust

With the vixen's butt still in the air, Guilmon gulped nervously as he rose his claw in the air, still surprised as well as nervous at what Renamon desired, but also knew he had to do it, to save Renamon, both from the lustful emotions controlling her, as well as Lilithmon.

And with all that in mind, Guilmon brought his arm down, where his hand slapped Renamon's bottom, hard, causing the foxy Digimon to gasp and moan from the sensation.

"Oh, Guilmon..." Renamon let out, desiring him further. "More..."

Doing as she desired, Guilmon brought his arm back up, then down, giving Renamon's buttocks several more slaps, making her moan in lust.

And although there was part of Guilmon that was actually enjoying the combination of making Renamon feel good, as well as him dominating her, the red dino Digimon was still a little hesitant about taking her, which Renamon noticed, smiled as she turned to look at Guilmon and told him in a sultry tone. "It's alright Master. It's ok to let your dominant side take me. Let it control you for abit."

"How can I do that?" Guilmon asked, before telling Renamon. "I don't want to harm you."

From Guilmon's words, Renamon smiled, hearing the caring tone within the Hazard Digimon's voice, before she acted, wrapping her tail around Guilmon's chest and pulled him towards her so his lap touched her butt, where the foxy Digimon then laid him on her back, positioning the pair so they were face to face.

"No problem, my Master. Let me help you with that." Renamon offered, her smile remained on her face as she used her tail to guide Guilmon's hands to her boobs, making sure Guilmon had a firm grasp on them, before she pressed her butt cheeks between his member, filling both with arousal, while the pink aura that had been circling Renamon, showing her lust, began to cover Guilmon too, making him groan for a bit as he felt something awaken within him, a primal desire that needed to be released.

And gazing at the lustful Renamon, Guilmon saw she was the one to 'relieve' him.

His eyes turned a light shade of blue as he gazed into her pink, hazy eyes, with both showing emotions of lust and desire, before the pair engaged in a deep and lustful kiss, with Guilmon's tongue invading Renamon's willing mouth, which Renamon gladly accepted.

Though as the pair continued to kiss, their feelings changed, this was more than just sex, it was them showing the other how much they cared.

Breaking from her lips, Guilmon gazed at Renamon, wanting not only to continue to make her feel good, but wanted her entirely, feelings reflected by the foxy Digimon who moaned as Guilmon showed his dominance, groped her boobs, squeezing and teasing her.

"Oh, that's more like it... Oh, Master... Ah... take me... take me like the sex toy I am...!" Renamon moaned in pleasure as Guilmon continued to pinch her nipples.

"You've got it, my loving pet." Guilmon said in reply as he squeezed Renamon's boobs together, making the vixen moans in lust, which made Guilmon not only smile, it encouraged him to continue, where in he then started to rub Renamon's breasts with his right hand, rubbing, pinching and pulling her nipples, while his left moved slowly down her body, reaching her ass, which he resumed spanking, only the spanks were harder and swifter than before, which caused Renamon to moan in lust as the Hazard Digimon continued to play with her body.

They kept at it, getting lost in their pleasure, with pink aura coming from Renamon, while a blue aura came out of Guilmon's body as the two continued their mating session, feeling nothing else mattered, only each other and their expression of love.

"Oh Master, that's perfect. Now let me suck your lollipop." Renamon begged, desiring to pleasure Guilmon, who, with no objection in his lustful state, nodded and assisted Renamon into a kneeling position.

"Go ahead, my sexy vixen." He said, his tone both enticing and commanding, making Renamon grin and shudder a little, feeling herself getting turned on at being told what to do, before the foxy Digimon positioned her head over Guilmon's cock and put her mouth, where she started sucking and licking all over.

"Renamon, that's it... Feels... feels really good...!" Guilmon groaned in lust as Renamon continued her blowjob, happy to hear her actions were pleasing her Master, before the foxy Digimon increased Guilmon's pleasure as she then wrapped his cock within her breasts, rubbing them up and down Guilmon's member, which made his groans increase.

But after a while, Guilmon could feel pressure building up in his groin, causing his movements to shift around.

"Renamon, I... I can feel it... I'm going to... to cum...!" Guilmon groaned in warning, which just encouraged the vixen to continue her actions, wanting not only to give her Master all the pleasure she could, but also wanted Guilmon to have his orgasm.

And after several more minutes, Guilmon then came, releasing his cum into Renamon's mouth, which the vixen happily drank, enjoying the taste of her Master.

After his climax, Renamon removed her mouth off of Guilmon's manhood, smiling at him with a combination of lust, desire and love, which also manifested itself in a physical form as Renamon's yellow fur turned pink and Guilmon's red skin turned blue, just before the pair continued, letting Renamon's lust and Guilmon's dominance take over once again.

"Ok, my foxy slave. Let's get that sexy ass of yours' yiffed." Guilmon said as he sat down, which made Renamon smile in excitement, smacked her butt cheeks with both hands, before climbing down on Guilmon's cock and moaned loudly as she felt it begin to slowly push inside of her tailhole.

"Master, oh Master!" Renamon moaned loudly as she began to ride Guilmon's cock, causing Guilmon to not only groan from the tightness, but smile up at Renamon, getting a good view of Renamon's boobs bouncing in front of him, before the Hazard Digimon assisted in Renamon's pleasure as he grabbed her ass firmly and moved his hands up and down, assisting her in riding his cock faster, making the vixen continue to moan in lust.

"Oh Master, this feels amazing...!" Renamon moaned loudly as she continued to ride Guilmon, feeling great amounts of pleasure, making Guilmon smile.

"If you like this, then I've got a huge surprise for your pussy afterwards." The red dino Digimon said in reply, smirking as he squeezed Renamon's butt cheeks, which caused another moan of pleasure escape Renamon's lips, while her tongue hung out of her mouth as Guilmon continued his actions.

But after another few minutes, with it being their first time, Guilmon, unable to contain himself, groaned Renamon's name loudly as he came deeply into Renamon's ass, with Renamon loving the feel of his seed entering her.

And after taking his cock out of her ass, Guilmon, with more energy and lust for the vixen, flipped Renamon onto fours, held her butt tightly and aimed his manhood at Renamon's waiting pussy, which made Renamon moan in desire.

"Take me, Master. Make me yours'! Give me your babies!" Renamon begged, getting a nod in reply from the red dino Digimon, before he inserted his cock into her vagina, which caused Renamon to arch her back and moan loudly, feeling nothing but pure pleasure.

"Yes, oh yes... Guilmon... Oh, that's it Guilmon...!" Renamon moaned loudly as she felt Guilmon's cock enter her, thrusting in her at a vigorous pace, which made her want Guilmon even more, especially when Guilmon spanked her ass once again, making Renamon act on instinct as she assisted in pleasuring herself, using one hand to grab her right breast and licked it.

And as both Digimon continued their actions, filling the other with pleasure, as well as feeling their actions were more than just sex, but their love for each other finally being shown, their auras then came together, affecting not only each other, but back with the other Tamers, changes were happening with their new enemy.

-Back at the battlefield-

The Tamers could only watch as Lilithmon smirked victoriously, her power taken from Renamon had made her far more powerful than they had anticipated.

"That was disappointing." Lilithmon commented, eyeing Takato and Rika as she then said. "But it's time we end this."

With that said, Lilithmon was about to use her power to crush the pair, but stopped when she felt a sting in her chest, causing her to drop her copy of Sakuyamon's spear, grasp her chest for a moment, before looking at her hand, shocked and confused to see it was becoming transparent.

"What is this, what is happening?" She questioned, sounding fearful, before crying out again and collapsing to her knees, looking at her form to see it becoming transparent like her hand, just as the form she had maintained as the dark armoured Sakuyamon faded, leaving Lilithmon in her true form, but found she was unable to summon up the slightest strength she needed.

Seeing Lilithmon lose her Sakuyamon form, the Tamers and Digimon were a little confused until Terriermon then saw a huge tower of pink and blue aura over from where Guilmon's hideout was.

"Look! Over there!" He called, getting the attention of the others, which made the heroes and heroines smile, knowing the energies were the symbol of Guilmon and Renamon's love, and knew with the lust no longer controlling Renamon, Lilithmon would be erased from existence.

But Lilithmon wasn't about to let that happen, used what power she could and headed toward Guilmon's shed, to stop them before she lost herself.

-Back to the coupling Digimon-

Guilmon and Renamon began panting and moaning in love and lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in his lover's vagina deep and fast.

"Oh Master, this is amazing... I want you to have me forever...!" Renamon moaned in lust, lapping her tongue out as she and Guilmon continued mating.

"Of course. And I want nothing more than you..." Guilmon said in reply, giving Renamon's forehead a sincere and loving kiss, while their movements turned frantic, both knowing their climaxes were approaching, while Guilmon knew Renamon would be back to her old self, the one he had fallen for.

However...

"Stop it! No!" Lilithmon cried out from the distance, managing to arrive, but was too late as both Digimon, ignored her, too focused on each other and the love they shared, where in Guilmon then let out a loud groan as he came deeply in Renamon's womb, filling Renamon with pleasure, as well as causing her to cry out as she too climaxed, cumming all over Guilmon's manhood.

And with both having their orgasms, both auras burst with power out of the shed and around the park, enveloping Lilithmon, who screamed out from the energies that consumed her.

With the auras created by actual love over mere lust, it was like a poison to the Demon Lord, who disappeared into nothingness, which Takato and the others, finally catching up, witnessed and smiled, both glad to see the threat that was Lilithmon now gone and knowing Renamon's lust was treated.

"She is gone." Henry said, which caused Takato to nod, smile and think. 'Guilmon, you did it.'

And with their battle over, the Tamers decided to leave, to give Guilmon and Renamon some privacy, where inthey'd visit the pair the next morning to see if they were alright.

-Inside the shed-

After mating and still not caring about anything but each other, not even the faint screams they heard outside or the voices of their Tamers and friends, Guilmon and Renamon were cuddling together, sound asleep.

Their skin and fur colours had returned to their rightful red and yellow colours, their lust and dominance calmed down back to normal, though a strange glow appeared on Renamon's stomach.


	6. An Awakening and an Ending with Love

"So he finally mated with you?" A voice in Renamon's dream which she knew so well as she saw her lust self standing before her one last time.

"Yes. I am finally marked as his now." Renamon replied, smiling as she placed her hand on the Hazard mark on her stomach, glad to know she would be with Guilmon, but had to ask. "So what happens now?"

From the question, Renamon's lustful side stroked her head and smiled.

"If you ever need this feeling, you know where to find me." The lust replied as she begins to glow, before vanishing, leaving Renamon alone.

But from the feel of being with Guilmon, as well as knowing her lustful side could be called upon if need be, Renamon continued to smile.

"Thank you." The vixen then said, looking forward to awakening and seeing her friends, her Tamer, but most of all her beloved.

-Several hours later-

The next morning, Takato and Rika rushed through the park, to Guilmon's shed to see if everything was alright, where in the pair saw Guilmon and Renamon in a deep slumber, before the Tamers approached their partners, gently shaking them awake.

Concerned, Takato asked. "Guilmon, are you alright?"

"Renamon?" Rika added, just as Guilmon groaned and opened his eyes, before he put his right hand to his forehead and commented. "Aaahh... that was a long night."

"Yes, and thanks to you two, Lilithmon is no more. You both destroyed her." Takato said with a smile.

"Did we?" Guilmon asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Wow, we were mating so hard last night, we failed to notice." He then admitted, just as Renamon let out a soft yawn as she awoke, rising up and held her head, before she looked around.

A little puzzled, Renamon asked. "How did I get back in the real world? What happened?"

Her question surprised Rika and everyone else and made the Nonaka question. "Hold up. Renamon, you don't remember what happened to you?"

"The last thing I remember is Orochimon done something to me and then everything else is a blank. I do feel Guilmon doing something to me but other than that." Renamon said in reply, trying her hardest to remember, but it was a blank.

"So you don't remember becoming all horny and lustful and forcing yourself to be my slave?" Guilmon asked, which just confused Renamon further as she looked at Guilmon with a puzzled look and asked. "Lustful? Horny? Forcing myself to be your slave? Did something happen?"

"I guess we better tell you what happened." Rika sighed, before she, Takato and Guilmon explained, as best they could as to what had happened when Renamon was in her lustful state, surprising the vixen after all the stuff she did to Guilmon.

"I did all that?" Renamon asked, sounding quite embarrassed, before she turned to Guilmon with a solemn expression and said. "I am so sorry. I caused so much trouble."

"Hey, it's alright." Guilmon said in a reassuring tone.

"It had to be done to return you to normal." The red dino Digimon then commented.

"But I became a sex-crazed animal, wanting to have you and I assisted in creating an evil Digimon who wanted to absorb me and enslave our world." Renamon said, lowering her head as she begged. "Please forgive me."

Guilmon smiled in sympathy, before he pet Renamon's head and told her in a caring and honest tone. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you at all. Blame Orochimon, he's the one who brainwashed you."

From the combination of Guilmon words and his tone, Renamon smiled, feeling better.

However, before the foxy Digmon could reply, Takato noticed something different about Renamon and called.

"Renamon you've got a Hazard symbol on your stomach, same as Guilmon." Takato pointed out, causing Renamon to look down and was surprised, before the foxy Digimon rose to her feet and looked down, getting a better view of her stomach and saw that there was a Hazard mark now on her belly, as well as over her belly button.

"Where'd this come from?" Renamon questioned as she rubbed her right paw over the mark.

"It must have appeared after you and Guilmon have mated." Rika guessed.

"I am sorry, Renamon. I had to yiff you, it was the only way to free you." Guilmon apologized, part of him worried that Renamon thought Guilmon had taken advantage of her.

"It's fine..." Renamon then said in understanding, for she knew she felt she and Guilmon were doing something and smiled.

"I... I actually want to enjoy it without being controlled by my lust. But a little lust won't hurt once in awhile as long as it don't consume me. I am glad. Thank you, Guilmon." She then said, surprising Guilmon as Renamon kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. I am glad that whole master and slave thing is over' Guilmon said in reply.

"Well, actually it isn't." Rika spoke up, getting the attention of the Digimon, where the red haired Tamer then said. "Since Renamon has your mark, she is marked her as Guilmon's mate, and Yamaki told us this while we were trying to find a cure for you."

From that, Guilmon was shocked to hear Renamon now technically was his, making the Hazard Digimon look away, ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed, Guilmon." Renamon said as she sat on Guilmon's lap and smiled at him with warm and gentle consideration.

"If the lust didn't help me before, I would've asked you to be my mate." The vixen then added, catching Guilmon off guard.

"You would?" He asked.

"Of course I would. I'd be happy to be your slave and lover, Guilmon. Without me being under any form of mind control that is." Renamon then said with a chuckle, where in Guilmon smiled and said in reply. "I'd be honoured."

"Hey, Takato?" Rika spoke up, getting Takato's attention as she turned to face him.

"Since they are a set, how about we become a couple? It's only fitting, don't you think?" She suggested, revealing she had feelings for the brunette, who smiled at Rika and said in reply. "That sounds perfect."

"And my family are going off soon so I can have the place all for myself." Rika then told him.

"So let's go." Takato said with a smile, causing Guilmon and Renamon to nod in agreement as they headed off with their Tamers.

-Several minutes later-

After arriving at the Nonaka residence, Takato and Guilmon waited in the bedroom, while Rika was helping Renamon in the shower, washing Renamon's naked body.

"Rika, I am sorry for what happened. I guess this loneliness got the better of me." Renamon said, blushing as Rika's hands ran across her breasts, washing them.

"It's alright, Renamon. At least you and Guilmon are together now, that's all that matters." Rika reassured her, before smirking and spanking the vixen's butt, causing Renamon to yelp in a little pain, but namely surprise that Rika would do such a thing to her. But then she remembers Guilmon doing that better so she wouldn't mind.

Curious, Rika then asked. "So you actually had some awareness when Guilmon mated with you while you were in your lust form?"

"Yes. I could feel him playing with my body pretty well, playing with my boobs, spanking my ass and taking my anal and vagina with his cock. It feels so amazing" Renamon said blushing as she wants to do it again with her own eyes and then said "Now that I am his girlfriend and slave, all I want to do is make him happy. I don't want to leave his side ever again."

"You know, that's how I feel about Takato. I know I used to be a little harsh to him, calling him a Gogglehead and all that, but thinking about him now, I can't imagine my life without him." Rika admitted as she smiled, while Renamon use her tail to stroke her nude form, gaining a sly smile as an idea came to her, where the vixen then said to her partner. "So let's give the boys a good show."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Rika said with a smile, turning off the shower, before the pair dried themselves off and headed out of the bathroom, to the bedroom, still naked.

Letting their hearts and bodies do their thinking, Takato and Guilmon were lying naked on Rika's bed, smiling as they saw the girls enter, blushing at the sight of their huge boobs, though Renamon's were fairly bigger than Rika's.

"Rika, you look beautiful." Takato said, making Rika smile, bow and say in reply. "Thank you, Master. I am glad my body pleases you."

"Hold up, now I am your Master?" Takato questioned in surprise, while Guilmon chuckled and commented in reply. "Sounds decent to me. If Renamon's my love slave, it makes sense that Rika becomes yours."

"I agree as well." Renamon spoke up.

"Also I am glad my body pleases you as well, my beloved Master." The foy Digimon then added with a smile as she turned to Guilmon and asked in an enticing tone. "So Master, shall we start by doing a show for you?"

"Go ahead." Guilmon said in reply, but added, putting Takato's desires over his. "But Rika will be the dominant one since you have the bigger boobs and the sexier butt then she has."

"Oh, I have nothing against being a toy for Rika to 'play' with." Renamon grinned as she and Rika moved in close to each other and began to sexily move her body and hips around like a belly dancer beginning their erotic show, swaying their boobs and bellies, before spinning around and shaking their butts.

Watching the girls performing, both boys were getting aroused at seeing their nude bodies, which increased as Rika moved behind Renamon, grabbed her huge boobs and smushed them around, causing Renamon to moan in lust, which increased as Rika rubbed her nipples too.

"Wow, these two were amazing." Takato commented, making Guilmon nod in agreement, continuing to watch as Renamon then got down on fours, where Rika moved behind her partner, facing her buttocks, which Rika started to slap, making Renamon moan loudly.

"Oh, Rika...!" Renamon moaned loudly as Rika kept spanking Renamon over and over, feeling the huge ass cheeks Renamon had, as well as feeling her curves as well.

But after several more slaps, Renamon smiled as her butt wiggled and jiggled.

"That was amazing." Takato said, only to then smirk as he asked. "Now how about a blowjob and a boobrub"

"Of course, Masters." Rika and Renamon replied in tones of love and obedience as both went to their respective lovers, with Rika eyeing Takato's member and smiling, while Renamon's tail began to sway, showing her excitement at seeing Guilmon's huge cock.

Both girls then kneeled down before them and wrapped their cocks with their boobs as the boys blushes and smiled as they wrapped their boobs around their cocks, before Rika and Renamon covered the tips with their mouths and began sucking and licking, continuing to rub their boobs against Takato and Guilmon's members.

Rika continued to suck and rub against Takato's cock, loving the taste of it as she continued to suck the brunette off.

And despite this being Rika's first time, she was a natural.

As she continued, Takato undid Rika's ponytail, causing her hair to flow down her back, while, Guilmon groaned and pet Renamon's head as she continued to rub her tits on his cock and suck the tip, causing her tail to move around in joy.

And though Renamon knew that in her lustful form she had done it, but this was their first for real, filling Renamon with arousal and determination to keep Guilmon pleased, causing the foxy Digimon to continue to rub her breasts around Guilmon's shaft and suck Guilmon off.

And after several more minutes, with Takato and Guilmon groaning the girls in warning about their climaxes, both boys yelled in lust as they were unable to contain their pleasure and came, releasing their cum into Rika and Renamon's mouths, which Rika and Renamon managed to swallow.

Removing her mouth off the brunette's dick and looking at Takato with lust, Rika then laid across Takato's lap and said with an enticing tone. "Master, my ass could do with a spanking."

"Then you shall receive it." Takato replied with a dominant smile as he rose his hand up and then brought it back down upon Rika's cheeks, making Rika moan, blush and smile at the sensation of her brunette haired lover slapping her bare ass.

As Rika continued to moan at the feeling of Takato dominating her, Guilmon had laid down after his climax, while Renamon laid across Guilmon's chest so he could get a great glimpse of her ass, bringing up Guilmon's dominant and more beastly side.

"Master, can you massage and spank my great buttocks too?" Renamon then asked, tracing her paw around Guilmon's chest enticingly.

"Of course my sexy vixen." Guilmon replied with a grin as he grabs Renamon's ass cheeks and began to squeeze them, causing Renamon to moan in lust, pressing her boobs down his waist as Guilmon played with her buttocks further, starting to slap it as well.

Back with Takato, the Tamer continued to spank Rika's butt, feeling her ass, getting a little hot, her face flushed red, but Rika didn't care, all that mattered was the pleasure she was experiencing with Takato, her love, her Master, her Gogglehead.

Guilmon, meanwhile used his left hand to massage Renamon's buttocks, as well as continuing to spank the vixen with his right, making Renamon moan louder and louder.

But after several more minutes, Takato and Guilmon finally stopped, where in both girls smiled, turned around as they stared at their respective lovers and knew what was coming next, where in both girls then climbed onto Takato and Guilmon, positioning themselves over their cocks, before moaning as they moved down, feeling their member go deep into their asses as they begin to ride them.

"Master, this feels amazing...!" Rika moaned as she continued to ride Takato, who held her hips and helped her ride faster and deeper.

"Yeah... and I bet it'll be better when we do it for real..." Takato groaned in reply, while Guilmon not only filled Renamon with pleasure, he reached up and grabs Renamon's tits, squeezing them, which made Renamon moan in lust and pleasure.

For another hour, Rika and Renamon rode Takato and Guilmon, moaning erotically at the feeling of their members deep inside their asses, with Guilmon continuing to rub and squeeze the vixen's breasts, which Takato began to do with Rika's, causing her to moan louder, greatly enjoying the pleasure her Master was giving her.

But after several more minutes, Takato and Guilmon both groaned loudly as they came, releasing their loads into Rika and Renamon's asses, filling them up with their seed, making both girls smile, both from the pleasure they felt and looking forward to the next part of their pleasure.

Climbing off of Takato, Rika smiled at him, making the brunette smile back, before he said, his tone sounding fairly commanding. "Ok, Rika, get on fours. It's time you lose your virginity."

"About time, my Master." Rika replied with joy, doing as she was told, got on her hands and knees and rose her butt up, actions which Renamon mimicked as she awaited for Guilmon to mate with her, to feel him inside of her once again.

"Oh Master, take me. Make me yours. I want your Digi-Eggs so badly!" The foxy Digimon then moaned, desiring Guilmon more than ever, with Guilmon, his member fully hard, showed he too desired Renamon, where in he then moved behind Renamon, grabbed her hips tightly and pushed his cock deep into Renamon's vagina, making the foxy Digimon moan in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Master...!" Renamon cried out. "You are so deep... Ah... it's amazing...!"

And while Guilmon and Renamon had begun mating, Takato took his time with Rika, a little nervous, having never done this and knew Rika was a virgin too.

"Takato." Rika then said, her tone serious, but caring. "I know you are worried about me, but I promise, it'll be good. So do it, take me."

With Rika's words, Takato felt his confidence rise, as he then mimicked Guilmon and placed his hands on Rika's hips, before he inserted his manhood into Rika's pussy, causing Rika to moan at the feeling of Takato inside of her, which increased as Takato began to move his hips back and forth, starting slow for Rika to get used to having him inside of her.

But after a moment, both Rika and Renamon were moaning in lust as both Takato and Guilmon began to thrust them deep inside of their vaginas, filling both with great amounts of pleasure.

"This is the second time I have his cock inside of me, only this time it feels even more amazing...!" Renamon moaned lustfully to Rika, her boobs bounced from each thrust, making Rika smirk and say through her as she moans. "This is my first time and it... it's incredible...!"

"And it'll get even better." Guilmon spoke up as he slapped Renamon's butt, making the foxy Digimon yelp in lust and happiness, just as Guilmon continued to yiff her vagina deep and fast, making Renamon moan and beg for more, while Takato then rubbed his hand on Rika's back as he continued to yiff her, which just continued to make Rika moan in, loving both the pleasure and sharing it with the one she loved.

As another two hours passed, both couples felt nothing but pleasure, to them it was if the world around them was gone and all that remained was them and their love.

However, Takato and Guilmon soon felt their climaxes and began to groan louder, while their movements turned frantic.

"Girls, we're about to cum...!" Takato and Guilmon called together, causing Rika and Renamon to smile and moan.

"Cum in us, Master... Fill us with your seed...!" Rika moaned in reply, while Renamon only let out a lustful howl, telling she too wanted to feel her Master's release.

And with that, both Takato and Guilmon came, releasing their seed deep into Rika and Renamon's wombs, making both girls cry out in pure ecstasy as they came shortly after.

With their orgasms over, Takato and Guilmon pulled out of Rika and Renamon, where they lay on the bed, grabbing their love and allowing them to rest on their chests.

"Rika, you were amazing. I love you." Takato said, smiling at her, causing Rika to smile back, where she said, her tone matching the brunette's in honesty and caring. "And I love you, Takato."

With their confessions of love, Takato and Rika engaged in a deep and loving kiss, glad they were finally together, as were Guilmon and Renamon, both Digimon smiling at their Tamers, before turning their focus on each other.

Pressing her boobs against Guilmon's chest, as well as allowing Guilmon's claws to touch her bottom, Guilmon smiled.

"You know, I say this new personality suits you, Renamon. You're very romantic." He commented, making Renamon smile back.

"And you are so handsome. After all..." Renamon replied, ending her speech with a wink. "I am you Lustful Vixen."


End file.
